Glee at Hogwarts
by Maeli'claire
Summary: Les personnages de Glee mais à Poudlard. Trois années de haine, de guerre, de disputes et d'insultes. Mais également d'amour, d'amitié, de courage et de liens tissés avec soin.
1. Présentation

Ni Glee ni Poudlard ne m'appartiennent.

Voici ma première fanfiction. Elle mélangera deux choses que j'adore: l'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages de Glee.

Pas de panique, J.K Rowling n'a pas brusquement changé des choses dans son merveilleux livre, certaines choses seront complètement inventées. Par contre, on ne croisera pas beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard ne faisant pas partie de Glee.

Certaines choses seront également changées par rapport à Glee (Faberry...), mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus: voici les personnages. Ils sont issus de toutes les saisons de Glee.

Les Gryffondor:

Directeur des Gryffondor: Will Schuester

Eleves Gryffondor :

Finn Hudson, 5e année / Préfet

Quinn Fabray, 5e année / Préfète

Noah Puckerman, 5e année

Mike Chang, 5e année

Mercedes Jones, 5e année

Sam Evans, 4e année

Wade/Unique Adams, 2e année

Jake Puckerman, 1ère année

Les Serdaigle :

Directrice des Serdaigle : Emma Pillsbury

Eleves Serdaigle :

Kurt Hummel, 5e année/ Préfet

Blaine Anderson, 4e année

Brittany S. Pierce, 5e année / Préfète

Artie Abrams, 4e année

Harmony, 3e année

Chandler, 3e année

Ryder Lynn, 1ere année

Marley Rose, 1ere année

Les Serpentard:

Directrice de Serpentard: Sue Sylvester

Eleves Serpentard:

Rachel Berry, 5e année / Préfète

Santana Lopez, 5e année

Tina Cohen-Chang, 4e année

Becky Jackson, 4e année

Sebastian, 4e année

David Karofsky, 5e année / Préfet

Azimio, 6e année

Jesse St James, 7e année

Kitty Wilde, 1ere année

Les Pouffsouffle:

Directrice des Pouffsouffle: Shannon Beiste

Eleves Pouffsouffle:

Lauren Zizes, 4e année

Sugar Motta, 4e année

Matt Rutherford, 5e année / Préfet

Joe Hart, 3e année

Jacob Ben Israel, 4e année

Sunchine Corazon, 5e année / Préfète

Professeurs:  
Directeur de Poudlard: Figgins

Professeur d'Arithmancie: Shelby Corcoran

Professeur d'asronomie: Cooper Anderson

Professeur de botanique: Ken Tanaka

Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal / Directeur de Gryffondor: Will Schuester  
Professeur de divination: April Rhodes

Professeur d'études des moldus: Dustin Goolsby

Professeur d'histoire de la magie: Cooter Menkins

Professeur d'études des runes: David Martinez

Professeur de métamorphose: Roz Wahington

Professeur de potions: Holly Holliday  
Professeur de soins aux créatures magiques/ Directrice de Poufflsouffle: Shannon Beiste Professeur de sortilèges/Directrice de Gryffondor: Emma Pillsbury  
Professeur de vol/Directrice de Serpentard: Sue Sylvester  
Infirmière: Mrs Hagberg

Bibliothécaire: Nancy Bleteim  
Concierge: Sandy Ryerson 


	2. La rentrée Marley

**1****er**** Chapitre : La Rentrée / Marley**

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais que les personnages sont un peu plus âgés que 11 ans, mais ça n'est pas grave. Ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes ou de frappe! **

**Chapitre 1: La rentrée / Vue de chez Marley**

_Citation: Il suffit parfois d'un regard, d'une présence, d'un geste, pour que naisse l'amitié, par delà les différences qui nous retiennent et nous effraient ;  
il suffit d'une main tendue pour que s'imprime la mémoire d'un visage que jamais le temps n'effacera.  
(Marc Lévy)_

-Réveille-toi fainéante! ria la mère de Marley en secouant sa couverture.Ça serait bête de manquer ta première journée à l'école. Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner!

Encore à moitié endormie, Marley se leva et s'habilla, ce qui lui prit dix minutes, en raison de son état de demi-sommeil. Quand elle descendit, sa mère lui servit des oeufs et du bacon. Elle les mangea puis alla préparer ses bagages. Puis elle et sa mère partirent à Londres, à la gare de Kings Cross. Sa mère étant moldue, elle ne sut pas comment accéder à la voie 9 3/4. Elles cherchèrent longuement, sans réponses quand un homme vociféra:

-Dépèches-toi Ryder! Je sais qu'il y a plein de moldus mais tu ne vas pas faire ton timide!

Marley et Millie allèrent voir ce qui se passait, intriguées par le mot "moldu". Un garçon aux cheveux châtains poussa son chariot et...traversa la barrière, disparut. Marley écarquilla les yeux, étonnée. Millie s'approcha de l'homme et lui demanda:

-Excusez moi...Marley commence sa première année à Poudlard mais nous ne savons pas comment accéder à la plateforme 9 3/4. Pourriez vous nous aider?

D'un ton bourru, l'homme répondit:

-Vous courez vers le mur, c'est aussi simple que ça.

-C'est tout? s'exlama Marley

-Oui, c'est tout. Vous êtes née moldue?

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, répliqua la jeune fille en regardant sa mère

Elle respira puis couru. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une gare, devant une locomotive rouge vif, qui crachait de la fumée. Sa mère arriva quelques instants plus tard. Rapidement, il fut temps pour Marley de partir. Elle serra tendrement sa mère dans ses bras et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle pensa qu'elle serait séparée d'elle pendant plus d'un mois. Sa mère avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle l'avait élevée toute seule puisque son père avait quitté la maison, avait fait plusieurs travaux en même temps, dormant quelques heures par nuit, ne se souciant que de sa fille Marley, qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

-Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Millie. Tout va bien se passer.

-Prends soin de toi, Maman.

-Compte sur ça, chérie. Tu vas me manquer.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi. Je t'aime.

Marley prit ses valises et monta dans la locomotive. de là, elle fit un signe de la main à sa mère. Le train démarra et bientôt, elle ne vit plus rien, que les alentours de la gare. LA porte de son wagon vide s'ouvrit et un garçon métis entra.

-Je peux m'asseoir là? demanda-t-il. J'aimerai bien fuir Kitty.

-C'est mignon les chatons, pourtant!

Il ria doucement et Marley trouva son rire charmant.

-Je m'appelle Jake.

-Marley.

Elle le regarda, émerveillée par tant de beauté. Il était magnifique, une peau chocolat au lait, des yeux d'un marron chaud. Ses cheveux noirs étaient soyeux et il avait un regard magnifique. Mais une voix interrompit sa contemplation. Elle leva la tête et une magnifique jeune fille arriva. Blonde, fine, avec de jolis yeux. Marley devina tout de suite que c'était Kitty, et qu'elle était le genre de fille de Jake.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle? se récria-t-elle

-Je discutais, j'ai le droit, non?

-Non! Ramène-toi, on se trouve un autre wagon.

Jake lui adressa un regard désolé et partit avec Kitty. A ce moment-là arriva le garçon que Marley avait vu franchir la barrière.

-Tu es seule? demanda-t-il gentiment

Il ne voulait pas se moquer, ni la blesser. Il constatait juste sa solitude.

-Oui. Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir. Je suis Ryder Lynn. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Kitty. C'est une vraie peste.

-J'avais bien compris. Je m'appelle Marley Rose.

Ryder n'était pas aussi beau que Jake mais il avait un joli sourire, doux et réconfortant.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, d'où ils venaient (elle venait de Cardiff et lui de Londres), du temps (il pleuvait), de leurs animaux (elle n'en avait pas et lui avait un chat). Bref, de tout et de rien. Soudain, il vint à la question à laquelle elle n'aimait pas répondre.

-Tu es sang pur? Sang mélé? Née moldue?

-Hum...

-Je ne te jugerais pas. Mon père est fier d'être sang pur; sans pour autant être un mangemort u un fanatique, mais je n'en ai rien à faire de mon sang. On est tous égaux, c'est ce que je pense.

-Plus tu parles et plus je t'apprécies, rit Marley. En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Ma mères st moldue et elle est tombée enceinte de mon père mais dès qu'il l'a su, il est parti. Il n'a jamais rien dit à ma mère à propos de la magie. Donc, je ne sais pas si je suis sang-mêlée ou née-moldue.

-Une vie passionnante, en somme.

-Non, pas vraiment. La seule chose passionnante, c'est cette école. J'ai hâte d'y être.

-Moi aussi. On ferait mieux de mettre nos robes de sorciers, je crois.

Les deux enfilèrent leurs robes par dessus leur vêtements. Quelques minutes plus tard, la locomotive s'arrêta.

-Dépêchez vous, les premières années! lança d'un ton bourru une femme trapue et aux cheveux châtains. Je m'appelle Beiste et je suis la directrice de Pouffsouffle et votre professeur de soins aux créatures enchantées.

-Ca commence bien! lança une voix au fond de la file

Marley se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé: c'était Kitty.

-Taisez-vous! On y va!

Ils montèrent sur des barques enchantées. Marley monta avec Ryder, Jake et Kitty sur la plus proche et durant la moitié du trajet, Kitty fit la tête. Puis, quand elle comprit pourquoi Marley n'arrêtait pas de regarder Jake, elle prit la main du garçon.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Kitty? demanda-t-il

-Tu es mon copain, non?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais...

-Pas de mais!

Jake se tut et Marley détourna le regard, pour que personne ne voit les larmes qu'elle voulait empêcher de couler.

Ils arrivèrent et une autre professeur arriva. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, coupés à la garçonne et un air dur.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard! s'exclama-t-elle. Ici, vous allez en baver. Ici, c'est dur. Ici, vous allez souffrir. Certain réussiront à s'en sortir mais si vous êtes aussi mou que cette pauvre Beiste, votre vie sera ruinée. En tout cas, je me ferais un plaisir de vous la ruiner. Je suis le professeur Sylvester, j'enseigne le vol (sur des balais) et je suis la directrice de Serpentard.

Ryder regarda Marley d'un air inquiet mais Kitty semblait ravie. Ils patientèrent un peu puis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui était effectivement...grande. Le professeur Sylvester les plaça en ordre alphabétique puis appela:

-Addams, Jordan!

Il se plaça sur un tabouret et Sylvester lui mi un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur la tête. Celui-ci hurla:

-Gryffondor!

Le garçon partit sur une des tables

-Archdeacon, Ellie!

-Serdaigle!

Ellie sautilla, heureuse, jusqu'à la table

-Où voudrais-tu aller? demanda Marley à Ryder

-Je ne sais pas. Mon père était à Serpentard, donc je n'ai absolument pas envie d'y aller. Gryffondor et Serdaigle sont les meilleures maisons, c'est sûr.

-J'espère qu'on ira dans la même maison.

-Je l'espère aussi, lui répondit le garçon en lui souriant.

Derrière, Jake regardait Ryder avec l'envie de le tuer.

-Bannerman, Julia!

-Pouffsouffle!

-Brythe, Melissa!

-Serpentard

-Cheesmann, Bobby

Kitty ricana en entendant son nom.

-Pouffsouffle!

-Coalman, Jessica!

-Gryffondor!

-Daniels, Mackenzie

-Serdaigle!

-Duke, Jim

-Pouffsouffle!

-Earl, Carrie

-Serpentard!

-Ells, Alexander!

-Serdaigle!

Kitty bâilla et tout le monde la regarda. Elle ria et lança:

-Tout ceci est tellment ennuyeux.

-Sylvester lui sourit.

-Filzerman, Lizzie!

-Gryffondor!

-Fuller, Franck!

-Serdaigle!

-Garrison, Phoebe!

-Pouffsouffle!

Même si Marley détestait cette Kitty, elle admettait qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme. Soudain, on appella

-Lynn, Ryder!

Le chapeau le coiffa. Marley se mordait les doigts, attendant qu'il hurle une bonne maison:

-Serdaigle!

Elle sauta en l'air et lui courut vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, fut appellé

-Puckerman, Jake!

-Gryffondor!

Kitty fit la tête.

-Rose, Marley, appella-t-on ensuite

-Oh, je vois. De la douceur, de la bonté. Mais également du savoir. Une grande soif de savoir. ET bien, puisque c'est comme ça, SERDAIGLE!

Marley courut dans les bras de Ryder, à la table des Serdaigle.

Ce fut Kitty qui fut appellée la dernière:

-Wilde, Kitty!

-Serpentard!

Ils se régalèrent ensuite de toutes sortes de choses. Marley, venant d'une famille monoparentale pauvre, fut émerveillée devant tant de nourriture. Elle mangea à s'en faire exploser l'estomac. Puis, Kurt et Brittany, les deux préfets, les amenèrent à leur salle commune, dans la tour. Ils répondirent à la question posée par la statue et entrè salle était spacieuse, remplie de bibliothèques. Marley crut rêver.

-Incroyable! murmura Ryder

-Tu l'as dit! s'exclama Marley

Ils partirent tous deux dans leur dortoir. Apaisée, heureuse, se forçant de ne pas penser à Kitty et Jake, elle s' elle pensa à Ryder, qui avait été là au bon moment et qu'elle adorait déjà.


	3. Et que ça commence! Kitty

Voici le chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: Et que ça commence! / Vue de chez Kitty

_**Citation: "L'avantage de la prison sur le collège, c'est qu'en prison on n'est pas obligé de lire les livres écrits par les geôliers.**_

_George Bernard Shaw"_

Kitty fut réveilléepar une grande brune...plutôt sexy.

-Réveille-toi! T'es la dernière, lança cette dernière

-La cantine ferme dans dix minutes, confirma son amie, une petite brune au grand nez.

-Vous êtes qui exactement? demanda Kitty

-Je suis ta préfète, répliqua la petite brune d'un air offensé

-Ah oui...Rachel Derry...

-Berry! Et je te présente Santana Lopez.

-C'est mexicain, non? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?  
-Je suis anglaise, comme toi.

-C'est ça... Tu es mexicaine, j'en suis sûre! Je trouverais un moyen de le prouver.

-En attendant, habille toi et grouille-toi. T'es en retard et nous aussi, à cause de toi, rétorqua Rachel

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, m'attendez pas! s'écria Kitty

-Je suis la préfète, donc je dois attendre que tout le monde soit descendu avant de descendre.

-Cette école est vraiment trop bizarre!

_-_C'est une école de magie! déclara Santana avant de partir dans la salle commune, accompagnée de Rachel

Kitty s'habilla longuement, pour les énerver puis les trois descendirent en cantine. La grande salle se vidait peu à peu d'étudiants allant chercher leurs affaires.

-Je te l'avais dit, on est en retard! lança Santana

-Je l'avais dit aussi.

-Oh, arrêtez vous deux! Vous êtes en quelle année! J'ai l'impression de voir des bébés. On est obligé de s'asseoir à sa table?

-Pourquoi?  
Elle lança un regard vers Jake.

-Oh...comprit Rachel. Tu l'aimes?  
-Non, c'est mon copain, mais je sors avec lui juste parce-qu'il est canon et parce-que ça m'amuse de briser le coeur de Mademoiselle Parfaite.

-Qui est...demanda Rachel

-Table des Serdaigle, à côté de Justin Bieber.

-Pas mal... dit Santana. Et donc, tu veux l'éloigner de...

-Jake. Jake Puckerman.

-PUCKERMAN! s'écrièrent en même temps Santana et Rachel

-Oui. Puckerman. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, je ne savais pas que Puck avait un frère, répondit la préfète

-En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si l'autre idiot nous intéressait, dit Santana

Les trois filles s'installèrent et Kitty vit que Rachel regardait un garçon sur la table des Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi tu regardes ce mec?

-C'est le préfet des Gryffondor, Finn Hudson.

-je m'en fiche! répliqua Kitty. Pourquoi tu le regardes?

-Elle l'aime, répondit Santana d'un air supérieur. A quoi tu t'attendais?

-Mais tu as un copain, non?

-Non. Santana en a un, par contre.

-Je ne sors pas avec Azimio, c'est seulement physique entre nous.

-Et pourquoi Rachel ne sors pas avec Monsieur-je-fais-la-taille-d'une-montagne?

-Il a une copine, répondit l'intéressée.

Kitty se retourna et vit une jolie blonde à côté de Finn.  
-Quinn Fabray. La préfète.

-Elle est jolie.

-Merci, dit sèchement Rachel. C'est sympa de me réconforter.

-je disais juste qu'elle est jolie.

-Et blonde, et attrapeuse, et plus grande que moi et avec un nez magnifique.

-le tien est joli aussi, rétorqua Kitty.

-C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi aussi!

-Bon, OK, il est un peu grand mais...

-UN PEU? Il est gigantesque.  
-Calme-toi, Rachel, murmura Santana. On a plus beaucoup de temps avant le début des cours. Kity, on va devoir te laisser. Mme Sylvester va te donner ton emploi du temps.

-Et comment je vais faire pour me trouver des amies?

-Il y a plein de nouvelles Serpy. Et elles sont comme toi: un peu méchantes mais très ambitieuses.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Je suis préfète, déclara Rachel. Donc ça veut dire que je suis une des plus méchantes et une des plus ambitieuses parmi les Serpentard.

Kitty ria et rejoint une fille non loin d'elle.

-Salut, je suis Valentine, se présenta la fille

-Je m'en fous mais c'est cool quand même.

La fille ne se vexa pas et ria. Et toi?

-Kitty.

-Comme...un chaton?  
-Exactement comme ça.

-Ne te vexe pas mais à Serpentard, on est plutôt du genre...tigre que chaton.

-Et moi je suis plutôt genre je-te-casse-la-gueule-si-tu-m'insultes que je-prend gentiment-le-thé.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Je sais, déclara Kitty. Je l'ai vu. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça arrive très vite, sans que tu ne le vois. Et ça ne te quitte pas. Je ne connais pas une seule personne qui me connaisse et qui n'ai pas peur de moi. Je suis méchante. Pas comme toi. Je suis une vraie méchante.

La fille détourna la tête et Kitty sourit.

-Tout le monde! Regardez-moi! hurla Sylvester aux Serpentard. Félicitations! Vous voici dans la meilleure maison de Poudlard. A vous de lui rendre hommage! Voici vos emplois du temps. Et surtout, surtout, si vous voulez passer une bonne scolarité, obéissez moi! Parce-que vous avez sept ans à passer ici, alors autant que ces années soient biens, non? Maintenant bougez-vous vers les salles de classe!

Kitty descendit dans la salle commune puis dans son dortoir chercher ses affaires puis alla à son premier cours, qui était botanique. Kitty n'aimait pas les plantes. Elle détestait les plantes. A bien y réfléchir, elle détestait tout. Sauf être méchante. C'était son passe-temps préféré. Et c'était également la chose pour laquelle elle était la plus douée.  
Elle détestait déjà le cours avant qu'il ne commence, alors quand le professeur arriva, elle se demanda si elle rêvait. Il était gros, gras (comme ses cheveux noirs)et il puait elle-ne-savait-quelle-odeur-répugnante. Durant une heure, elle dormit et Valentine fit tout à sa place. Puis, quand le troll apparemment nommé Ken Tanaka déclara que le cours était terminé, elle couru hors de la serre.

-Merci pour ton aide! lui lança Valentine

-De rien, ça m'a semblé normal d'aider les gens que j'aime.

-Qui est-ce que tu aimes?  
-Moi.

Valentine ricana.  
-Tu ne sors pas avec quelqu'un? demanda-t-elle

-Jake Puckerman. Mais je sors avec lui seulement parce-qu'il est canon et que je suis habituée à toujours avoir ce que je veux. On a quoi, là?

-Sortilèges. Avec Melle Pillsbury. C'est la directrice de ces foutus Serdaigle. Apparemment, elle est maniaque et elle ressemble à Bambi.

-Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer.  
-Tu rigoles?

-Je veux dire, on est des Serpentard, non. On va bien s'éclater à se foutre d'elle.

Elles partirent en cours. Dans la salle de sortilèges se tenait une rouquine aux yeux de biche qui nettoyait nerveusement son bureau de manière moldue.

-Elle est sérieuse? souffla Kitty

-Je te l'avais dit. Viens!

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Melle Pillsbury et je vais vous enseigner les Sortilèges,annonça-t-elle. Quelqu'un peut-il m'annoncer des sortilège qu'il connait?

-Lumos! lança quelqu'un au fond de la salle

Tous rigolèrent.  
-Et pourquoi pas Nox, tant que tu y est! dit Kitty. Et oh! Y a quelqu'un! On est au collège ici, pas en maternelle!

-Mais Lumos est un sortilège très utile, déclara la rousse. Sans cela, on serait toujours dans le noir.

-Bel esprit de déduction! cria quelqu'un

La professeur, dépourvue d'autorité, ne dit rien et tout le cours se déroula de cette façon.

-Encore un cours passionnant, conclut Kitty à la fin du cours. Encore potions?

-Apparemment, la prof aussi est folle mais dans le bon sens.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de potions et la professeur se retourna. Elle était grande, mince et ôt jolie. Carrément belle, même.

-Bienvenue, gentils élèves de Serpentard. Je m'appelle Melle Holiday. Je vais vous enseigner l'art des potions. C'est un art complexe, qui nécessite de la rigueur et de la discipline. Tout ce dont je suis dépourvue!

Elle ria et certains dans la classe la suivirent.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion simple.

Elle donna une recette et Kitty se mit avec Valentine. Elles réussirent à faire une magnifique potion, fumante et odorante.

-Parfait! s'écria Melle Holiday. Tout le monde! Regardez Cathy et Coraline.

-C'est Kitty et Valentine, corrigea Kitty

-Je m'en fiche! Regardez leur potion! C'est ça que je veux!

Le cours se termina comme ça. Et le reste de la journée ne se déroula pas mieux. A la fin, Kitty et Valentine allèrent rejoindre Santana et Rachel. A côté d'elles se tenait une asiatique qui avait des mèches bleues dans ses cheveux.

-Qui c'est, elle? demanda Kitty

-Tina, répondit Santana. Ne fais pas attention à elle. C'est un peu un meuble; elle se fond dans le décor.

Tina avait un regard timide et désolé. Kitty la regardait de haut.

-La journée a été horrible! déclara la jeune fille

Dans la Grande Salle, elle vit Jake et Marley parler. Alors elle arriva entre eux et embrassa Jake. Marley partit rejoindre Ryder et le métis fusilla sa copine du regard.  
-Quoi?

-J'aime bien Marley!

-Et tu sors avec moi!

-Mais...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit: pas de mais.

Sur ces mots, elle descendit dans la salle commune.


	4. Le CdDclFdM Jake

_« Un frère est un ami donné par la nature »_ _de Gabriel Legouvé _

Jake se réveilla tôt et descendit dans la salle commune. Là, il attendit quinze minutes l'ouverture de la cantine et descendit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à la table des Gryffondor: un blond nommé Sam, une noire qui s'appelait Mercedes et trois autres personnes qu'il avait vu à son premier cours.

-Je peux m'asseoir? demanda Jake

-Bien sûr! répondit Sam

-De quoi parliez-vous?

-De Mr Schuester.

-Le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal?

-Oui. En fait, il a monté un club depuis quelques années où on apprend à se défendre. Un sorte de club de sortilèges. Le DCLFDM Club.

-Et qui est dedans?

Mercedes répondit:

-Moi. Sam. Finn. Quinn. Mike. Kurt. Blaine. Brittany. Artie. Rachel. Santana. Tina. Lauren. Sugar. Matt. Joe.

-Et Puck! ajouta Sam

-Oh oui, Puck. J'avais oublié Puck. Dis donc, tu ne t'appelles pas Jake PUCKERMAN?

-Si.

-Toi et Puck...

-Et c'est quand, le club?

Mercedes regarda Sam et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était:

-De dix-sept heures à dix-neuf heures tous les jours. Et on a des compétitions.

-Il y a d'autres clubs de ce genre?

-Oui. Rien qu'ici, il y en a trois autres: les Vocal Adrenalin, très très fort, dirigés par Melle Corcoran avec Jesse St-James, Wade Adams ou encore Sunchine Corazon, les Unitards, avec Harmony Je-ne-sais-plus-son-nom, Gavroche Abbott et Elisa Patil et les Warblers, avec Sebastian Je-me-fiche-totalement-de-comment-il-s'appelle et d'autres garçons, répliqua Sam

-Intéressant...  
-Ca te tente?

-Quoi?Moi? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas comment lancer un sortilège...Je veux dire...  
-On s'en fiche. On accepte tout le monde. Et Mr Schue nous apprend à lancer des sortilèges.

-Ca ne devrait pas être Melle Pillsbury? C'est elle la professeur de sortilèges.

-En réalité, on apprend plus à... se défendre contre les forces du mal. On sera prêt si une guerre survient et en plus, on adore tous faire ça. C'est génial!

-Je vais voir. Oh! Je vais en parler à quelqu'un.

Il se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle sur laquelle il venait de voir Marley et il lui lança:

-Salut Marley!

-Oh, salut Jake! Comment ça va?

-Bien!

-Je crois qu'il faut que je te parles de quelque chose, commença-t-il

Il était dix-sept heures et Jake se dirigeait vers le bureau de Mr Schue, accompagné de Marley et Ryder. Jake essayait de ne pas regarder le Serdaigle, il n'avait pas envie de taper quelqu'un le deuxième jour. Malheureusement, ils croisèrent Kitty. LA blonde s'écria:

-Où tu vas comme ça?

-Dans le bureau de Mr Schuester.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'as pas à tout savoir.

-Si!

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! Je viens avec vous! Je te rejoindrai plus tard, Valentine.

Son amie partit.

-Alors, où allez-vous?

-Tu ne veux pas te taire et regarder où tu marches! lança Ryder

-Tu regretteras ça, Justin Bieber.

-On va voir Mr Schue pour entrer dans son club de défense contre les forces du mal, coupa Jake

-Sérieux? Nan, tu plaisantes!

-Ecoute Kitty, sois tu restes et tu la fermes, sois tu dégages! déclara Ryder

-Quoique j'aimerais dégager, je vais me faire un plaisir de rester ici pour te gâcher au moins cinq minutes de ta misérable vie.

-On est arrivé! murmura Marley

-Cinq secondes, tu voulais dire non?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chou, j'entre avec vous.

Dans la salle, il y avait déjà un certain nombre de gens et Jake fut étonné de voir que Serdaigle, Serpentard, Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor se parlaient.

-Oh! C'est Jake! Entre! s'écria Mercedes quand elle vit la petite troupe

Santana et Rachel sourirent à Kitty.

-Bonjour, dit Mr Schuester. Vous voulez vous inscrire ou...

-Oui. On est là pour s'inscrire, répondit Ryder. Je suis Ryder Lynn. Voici Marley Rose, Kitty et Jake.

-Je suis Kitty WILDE, Bieber et lui, c'est Jake Puckerman.

Tous les étudiants furent surpris. Sauf un Gryffondor à la peau tannée et à la crète d'Iroquois. Lui n'était pas surpris, il ruminait, faisait semblant de ne pas connaître Jake, mais personne n'était dupe.

-Puck? interrogea Quinn en se retournant lentement vers lui

-Qu'ils nous montrent ce qu'ils savent faire!

Ils comprirent qu'ils devaient se taire.

-A mon avis, quelqu'un a quelque chose à cacher! lança Santana

-Et connaissant ce quelqu'un, ça doit être du lourd! compléta Rachel

-C'est bon! conclut le professeur. Voyons ce qu'ils savent faire

-Rien! déclara Kitty. Ils sont tous nuls! Marley est une minable née-moldue.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, je ne connais pas mon père...

-Bieber est stupide et Jake ne sait rien faire.

-En même temps, dit Marley d'une petite voix, c'était notre premier jour hier.

-Je m'en fiche!

-Ecoute Kitty, l'interrompit Mr Schuester. Ici on s'accepte!

-Oh, je vois. Et bien, vas-y Jake, montre leur ce que tu sais faire.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il sorti sa baguette et dit: "Wingardium Leviosa". La baguette de Sam, juste devant lui, s'éleva dans les airs. Ryder se plaça devant celle d'Artie, Marley devant celle de Brittany et Kitty devant celle de Santana. Les quatres baguettes s'envolèrent.

-Joli! s'écria Mr Schuester, ce qui les déconcentra et provoqua la chute des baguettes sur le sol. Bravo! Et bien, bienvenue dans le DCLFDM Club. Vous êtes maintenant des New Directions!

-C'est ça le nom! Pff! Quel nom pourri!

-Fermes-là, Kitty, répliqua Jake, la faisant taire

-Bien, dit Mr Schuester. On va commencer par vous apprendre les sorts basiques. Vous allez avoir des mentors. Puck, tu vas coacher ton...frère.

-Il n'est pas mon frère! s'écria Jake

-Oui. Enfin bon, Mike, tu aide Ryder. Marley, tu es avec Santana. Kitty, tu es avec Quinn.

-Pourquoi c'est Miss Parfaite qui est avec Santana, je peux savoir? se révolta Kitty

-Fermes-là, Kitty, répéta Jake

Elle se tut. Puck s'avança vers Jake. Les autres étaient déjà en train de travailler et ce qui n'étaient ni coach ni coachés apprenaient les sorts que montrait Mr Schue.

-Alors, c'est toi. Tu es arrivé, soupira Puck

-Ecoutes, et si tu m'apprenais des sorts?

-On ne va pas se mentir.

-C'est très gênant, là Puck.

-Tu m'appelles Puck? Toi aussi, pourtant, on pourrait t'appeler Puck.

-Ecoute, ça n'est pas ma faute.  
-Non, ni la mienne.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça?

-Ecoute, je n'en sais rien mais je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler.

-On ne va pas pouvoir cacher ça longtemps.

-Je sais.

Le cours se termina et Mr Schue alla voir les deux Puckerman.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais...vous allez le dire aux autres?

-Comment ça?

-Ecoutez, je suis professeur. J'ai les dossier. Je sais que vous êtes demi-frères.  
-Ce ne sont pas les affaires des autres. Je veux dire, notre père a trompé ma mère mais les autres n'ont pas à le savoir, répliqua Puck

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

-Ca n'est rien, répondit Jake et tout deux s'éloignèrent, rendu complices par la remarque de Mr Schuester


End file.
